Kole
''This is the page concerning the character Kole. For the Teen Titans episode, go to Kole.'' Kole is a young superheroine and Honorary Titan. Character History Kole is a little girl who fled the surface world from unscrupulous people who wanted to abuse her crystal powers for their own personal gain. Under circumstances yet to be revealed, she found her way into a subterranean prehistoric world under the frozen Arctic, where she met the neanderthal Gnarrk who would become her best friend. She lived there peacefully until the Teen Titans literally dropped by following a confrontation with Dr. Light. Dr. Light had created a collector device which could feed the light of the arctic auroras into his suit, making it even more formidable, but the synthetic diamond he used as a focusing element had proven inadequate. Upon seeing Kole's powers in action, Dr. Light attempted to use her as a new focuser, but luckily she was saved by Gnarrk and the Teen Titans, who subsequently made her an Honorary Titan. At some later point she helped the Titans with testing the communicators which connected the Titans around the world, but not long after she and Gnarrk were attacked by Billy Numerous and Gizmo acting under commands from the Brotherhood of Evil. She and Gnarrk fought them off and later joined Cyborg in aiding the other heroes in the final battle against the Brotherhood. Afterwords she was seen at Titans Tower beside Gnarrk, socializing with the other Titans, and subsequently joined the Titans to battle Dr. Light, who had just robbed a bank. Personality Kole is a kind-hearted girl and cares deeply for her best friend Gnarrk as well as the Titans after befriending them. She is also shown to be very peaceful, though she will fight back when she has to. Appearance Kole has navy blue eyes and pink hair with two parts of it in the shape of small antennae on top. Her outfit consists of a white blouse with a blue collar, light blue sleeves made to look like crystals, a dark blue skirt and white boots. Powers Kole has the ability to to turn her body into an unbreakable crystal substance (much like that of diamonds). In this form, she is almost impossible to harm. Usually she would have Gnarrk use her as a weapon or tool in this form (such as a club, a cutting knife or a boomerang). When crystallized, Kole can also absorb energy without harm and increase its intensity, or deflect hostile energy blasts. It is notable to mention that Kole is completely conscious in her crystal form, but mostly she appears incapable of moving on her own in her transformed state. Kole is a proficient gymnast, as shown spinning and twirling around multiple times without fatigue. Trivia *In the comics, Kole had much more crystal based powers, she could actually make crystals out of thin air and fly. *Kole is presumably killed in the Crisis on Infinite Earths; however, a body was never found, so she could still be alive. *In the comics Kole fell in love with fellow Teen Titan Jericho, thus her apparent death while he was away in space affected him greatly after he came back. *Her name, Kole, may have been derived from the Russian city, Kola, which is apparently near the Artic Circle. *In one goof scene in the episode "Kole", she is seen moving inside her bubble entrapment while in crystal form. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Female Cartoon Network Characters Category:Teen Titans Characters